Aquele com A Prima Cega do Ross
by Roberta Barros
Summary: Ross consegue convencer Chandler a buscar sua prima no hospital e então… leia a história.


**Aquele Com a Prima Cega do Ross**

**(TOW Ross' Blind Cousin)**

**TOW The Author**: Roberta Barros

**TOW The Feedback:** Sempre bem-vindos, mas seja clemente ;o).

**TOW The Disclaimer:** Por mais que pareça excitante a idéia de eu ter qualquer direito sobre os personagens da série Friends (está certo, pelo menos seria prá **mim**), isso não é verdade. Ross, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, Mônica e Rachel pertencem somente a eles próprios. Ah, e também à Warner, ao canal NBC e qualquer produtora que ganhe direito com isso (acredite em mim, não é o meu caso).

**TOW The Summary: **Ross consegue convencer Chandler a buscar sua prima no hospital e então… leia a história.

**TOW The Spoilers:** Se você não parou de assistir a série desde a terceira temporada, então nenhum. Se você parou de assistir depois da terceira temporada... problema seu ! Pode ficar certo que perdeu excelentes episódios.

**TOW The Notes:** Essa fanfic está localizada em algum canto obscuro da Quarta Temporada (mas, sem Emily a vista... ops, isso foi um spoiler da quarta temporada !).

**Tow the rating: **T (a não ser que você tenha menos de 13 anos e queira ler essa fanfic acompanhado de um adulto responsável... é, eu também achei que não...)

* * *

**Prólogo **

(Naquela tarde de sábado, apartamento de Joey e Chandler)

Chandler e Ross estão na sala do apartamento, decidindo o que vão fazer à noite.

— De repente a gente pode ir encontrar o pessoal e... hey, o Lionel Ritchie está se apresentando no Metropolitan. – Chandler tem uma idéia.

— Cara, nós não somos gays. – Ross já rejeita de saída.

— Ta certo, foi mal.

O telefone toca e Chandler atende.

— Alô... Ah, oi, Senhora Geller... Ross, é pra você.

Ross pega o aparelho. Ouvimos o que ele fala:

— Alô. Mãe... É, tá tudo bem por aqui. O que ?... Lyla ? Não, não, não, sem chance. Tá bom, não precisa gritar... Para de gritar – ele afasta o fone da orelha e espera um pouco – Assim está melhor. Ok, tá bom, tá bom, eu vou lá. Tá. Tchau. – ele desliga o telefone. Chandler está olhando pra ele.

— Minha mãe fica meio histérica às vezes. – ele reclama para o amigo, enquanto pega o casaco e se prepara pra sair, mas antes explica a situação – Tenho essa prima que veio fazer faculdade aqui, mas teve um acidente e ficou cega.

— Que chato.

— Eu sei. E o pior, nem te conto. Ela acabou de se mudar e ainda não arrumou uma roomate. Está voltando para o apartamento hoje e a minha mãe quer que eu vá lá fazer companhia.

— Sem jeito de escapar ?

— Não, sem jeito. Minha mãe disse que vai me tirar do testamento se eu não fizer o que ela quer. Pior é que eu tenho esse negócio para fazer no museu e não vai dar para adiar. Não sei como eu vou fazer.. – ele se dirige para a porta, mas pára no meio do caminho, tendo uma idéia – Espera aí... É perfeito. E você vai me ajudar !

— Eu ? Por quê você não manda a Monica.

— Porque ela já fingiu que está resfriada, prá não ter que ir. Que droga ! Ela sempre tem as melhores idéias.

— É, a Monica é a melhor... Mas me diz como a sua prima não vai perceber que eu não sou você ?

— Bom, primeiro porque, não sei se você prestou atenção na história, mas ela está **cega **, - ele aponta para os próprios olhos - Depois, eu não vejo Lyla desde que tinha 12 anos e ela não passava de uma pirralha com aparelho nos dentes. Você pode ir buscá-la no hospital e ela nem vai perceber a diferença. Você só tem que deixá-la no apartamento, volta pra cá e ainda dá tempo da gente sair.

— Cara, como tem coragem de deixar a ceguinha sozinha na casa dela ?

— Está bem, a gente arruma um cachorro pra ela depois.

— Cara ?

— Tá bom – Ross solta um suspiro - Você vai até lá, deixa a garota no apartamento e passa lá todo dia, lê prá ela, essas coisas.

— E porque eu deveria te fazer esse favor ?

— Porque se fizer, eu não vou te cobrar a grana das entradas do basquete da semana passada que você está me devendo.

Chandler pensa um pouco e aceita:

— Tá, é um acordo justo. – ele pára, como se lembrasse de outra coisa importante – E por quê, diabos a sua mãe liga prá cá quando quer falar com você ?

— Primeiro o telefone toca no meu apê, se ninguém atender, toca na casa da Monica e por último aqui.

Chandler tenta fazer uma graça:

— E porquê você também não colocou o telefone do Central Perk, logo de uma vez ?

— Eu quis, mas... o Gunther não deixou. – Ross fica meio embaraçado.

Chandler só balança a cabeça e sai rindo da sala.

Primeira Parte 

(Saguão de hospital)

Chandler interrompe o caminho de uma enfermeira:

— Oi. Eu vim buscar a... a... – ele não conseguia se lembrar do nome da prima do amigo – a Lyla, lembrei. – ele completa, contente.

Ela olha pra ele com cara de tédio:

— Bom pra você, docinho. Informações, naquele balcão. – ela aponta na direção du um balcão. Sobre ele uma placa escrito: Informações.

— Ah, sim, obrigado. – ele segue na direção apontada pela enfermeira.

— Você poderia me dizer qual é o quarto da Lyla ?

— Qual o sobrenome dela, por favor ?

— Ah... ah... Ge... ller... (?) – ele tenta, pois não sabe o sobrenome da garota.

— Um minuto, vou olhar – ela volta em seguida – Lamento, nenhuma Lyla Geller deu entrada nesse hospital. – ela olha através dele – Próximo.

— Hey, espera. – ele se debruça no balcão – Olha, deixa eu te explicar. A minha prima Lyla deu entrada aqui, ela teve um acidente e eu vim buscá-la.

— E você não sabe o nome dela ? Da sua prima ? – a enfermeira olha para Chandler como se ele fosse algum tipo de lunático.

— Família grande, sabe como é...

— Está certo, eu vou procurar, mas só prá você cair fora daqui.

— Ok, você é muito gentil e alguém já te disse que você tem um sorriso lindo ? Que horas você sai ? – ele tenta cantá-la.

— Humph. – ela bufa e volta com a ficha.

— Pois bem, a única Lyla do hospital é Lyla Crawford. Ela está no quarto 315. Agora dá o fora daqui.

— Obrigado, dona enfermeira, obrigado - ele sai correndo, mas volta - Só mais uma coisa...

— Pegue o elevador, terceiro andar, segundo quarto à esquerda.

— Obrigado, obrigado – ele corre para o elevador.

Chandler olha a plaqueta do quarto, a inscrição diz: 315, então ele entra, dando de cara com uma linda garota com tampões protegendo os olhos e volta, para verificar o número do quarto novamente. Era aquele mesmo.

— Lyla ? – ele pergunta.

— Ross ? - ela devolve a pergunta, olhando para a origem do som.

Chandler começa sua dança engraçada e dá graças aos céus silenciosamente. Uma enfermeira está passando nesse momento e olha esquisito prá ele, que interrompe a dança e, encabulado, fecha a porta na cara da mulher.

— Lyla ? Lyla, você é linda. – ele deixa escapar.

— Ross, é você ? Você veio me buscar ? – ela olha para os lados, tentando segui-lo pelo som.

— Claro que eu sou Ross e vim te buscar.

— Faz muito tempo, né ?

— É... desde que a gente tinha o que ? 12 anos ? – isso Chandler sabia, mas ia matar o cretino do Ross porque não tinha dito o quando ela era linda.

— Você, 15. Eu tinha 12, não lembra ?

— É verdade, é verdade – ele responde sem ter nada mais inteligente prá dizer e sorri meio bobo por causa da beleza dela, mas é claro que ela não pode ver.

— Você está esquisito, Ross. – ela estranha, franzindo a testa.

— Isso é impressão sua, priminha.

— Deve ser, sim. As coisas ficam estranhas quando você não pode nem ver por onde está andando, tem que ficar dependendo dos outros... Então, será que a gente pode ir agora ?

— Tá certo. Quer ajuda com a mala ?

— Por favor.

Ele pega a mala e sai, mas ela o chama de volta:

— Ahn, Ross, será que eu poderia me apoiar no seu braço ? Eu ainda não estou acostumada com esse negócio de não estar enxergando.

— Ô, cabeça a minha... – ele a ajuda a se levantar da cadeira e a leva para o elevador.

(Um pouco mais tarde, apartamento de Lyla)

— Ok, você está entregue, então, tchau – Chandler coloca a mala da garota na soleira e se prepara para sair.

— Eu pensei que você pudesse ficar mais um pouco, Ross... até que a minha amiga Rose chegue para me fazer companhia.

Chandler olha no relógio, fica meio indeciso porque a coisa toda demorou mais do que ele esperava e ele combinou de encontrar o pessoal na cafeteria. Mesmo assim, ele responde:

— Claro. Deixa eu fazer uma ligação antes.

— O aparelho fica ali no meu quarto.

— Está bem. Agora fica bem quietinha aqui no sofá, que eu já volto.

Ross atende:

— Aí, cara, não vai dar pra eu voltar a tempo. – Chandler já começa falando.

— Como tá a minha priminha ?

— Linda...

— Linda ? – ele estranha.

— Feia, mas com uma linda personalidade. – ele se corrige rapidamente e muda de assunto – Ela pediu pra eu ficar um pouco mais.

— Que saco.

— Pois é, você vai me dever muito, depois dessa.

— Eu te compenso depois o incômodo por causa disso, ok ?

— Ok.

Chandler volta para a sala e se senta ao lado de Lyla no sofá.

— Então... sentiu minha falta ? – Chandler faz um tom de voz sexy, mas o tom sai todo errado.

— Oh, é tão bom que você possa ficar. Sua namorada ficou chateada ?

— Namorada ?

— Eu achei que como você precisasse ligar para sua namorada...

— Não. A ligação era para o Ross... – Chandler responde sem pensar, mas corrige – que...eer dizer, para a minha secretária eletrônica e pegar os recados. Nós temos o mesmo nome, eu e a minha secretária, porque a minha voz é que está na mensagem. He he hee. – ele faz uma careta, pelo fora que quase ia dando, mas a garota não percebe a mancada e acha divertido:

— Ai, Ross, você continua tão engraçado... Me conta o que você anda fazendo. – ela sorri para onde imagina que ele esteja.

— Não, não. Vamos falar de você. Me conta o que você **anda** fazendo. – ele coloca as mãos no rosto da garota e vira para a sua direção e continua, tentando forçar um tom casual – Algum namorado ? Alguma novidade ? Algum **namorado** ?

— Nenhuma novidade e também nenhum namorado, Ross. Por quê, você está querendo me apresentar algum amigo seu ?

— Nah, são todos uns crápulas. – ele responde rapidamente – Na verdade, menos o Chandler. Chandler é o namorado que toda garota poderia querer.

— Oh... – ela se mostra interessada

— É, eu me preocupo muito com você, querida priminha e não ia gostar se você saísse com aqueles canalhas. – ele senta mais próximo a ela e toma suas mãos nas suas. – Menos Chandler. **Chandler** é o sonho de qualquer garota.

— Ross... sempre pensando nos outros. Sabe o que eu acho ?

— E eu iria gostar de saber o que você acha ?

— Escuta o que eu tenho para contar e decida.

— Ok.

— Bom... o que eu acho é que é uma pena nós sermos parentes tão próximos.

— Ah é ?

— É ! Inclusive... quando a gente era criança, eu tinha, tipo, uma paixão por você.

— Vamos esquecer o passado, vamos esquecer o passado. – ele a corta, precipitado - Me diga o que você sente **agora**, nesse exato momento. – ele diz, significativamente.

— Ross ! Você não pode estar falando sério. – ela solta as mãos das dele, meio chocada, meio atraída – nós somos primos em primeiro grau e isso seria **nojento**.

— É, você tem razão, eu deveria ter aproveitado a oportunidade naquela época. – ele vê que ela agora está com uma expressão horrorizada e completa, rindo – Eu estou brincando ! Eu tenho uma coisa prá te contar, então. – ele decide contar a verdade para ela.

— Será que eu vou gostar do que você tem prá contar ? – ela diz, em dúvida.

— Prometa que não vai ficar brava, pelo menos até ouvir tudo. É que...

Subitamente, a campainha toca. Chandler hesita e olha para a porta e depois para Lyla. Ela pede:

— Ross, será que você poderia...

— Oh, claro, claro. – ele se levanta e vai em direção à porta.

O rapaz bem-apessoado, diz, da soleira da porta:

— Olá, eu sou o Tyler, roomate da Rose. Ela não pode vir e pediu para eu vir em seu lugar.

— Talvez se você afinar a voz e disser que é a Rose, ela nem vá perceber... – Chandler resmunga, chutando o chão.

— Como ? – o rapaz olha para ele sem entender nada.

(Enquanto isso, no Central Perk)

Phoebe e Monica estão conversando no sofá de costume, quando Ross entra.

Ao vê-lo entrar, Monica comenta:

— A mamãe vai arrancar o seu baço pelos olhos, você sabe...

— Por quê ?

— Você deveria ter ido buscar a Lyla no hospital e ao invés disso, está aqui.

— Como é que você está sabendo disso ?

— Porque ela me ligou depois, de novo, para ter certeza que você havia feito o que prometeu.

— Mas eu fiz. Inclusive, eu posso te garantir que eu ainda estou lá.

— Oh não. Não me conta que você a largou lá e colocou uma fita pra tocar com a sua voz, pra enganar a garota ?

— Essa seria uma excelente idéia, mas eu fiz melhor. Eu mandei o Chandler no meu lugar. – ele responde, como se aquela fosse a melhor idéia do mundo.

— Oh... meu... Deus, Ross. Não ! – Monica fica indignada.

— Ah, qual é o problema disso, pessoal ? A garota está cega, não pode ver que o Chandler não sou eu e eu tinha algumas coisas pra resolver no Museu. – ele responde, na defensiva. – Então, como você acha que ela vai reagir quando souber que você mentiu sobre seu resfriado.

— Ela vai ficar contente, porque era só um alarme falso...

— Sei, sei...

— Que crueldade, Ross – Phoebe diz, totalmente impressionada. – Mentir para sua prima, não vai fazer nada bem para o seu karma.

Mônica ri, disfarçada, do comentário da amiga, mas continua a conversar com o irmão:

— Então... como você fez pra convencer o Chandler ?

— Ele me devia uma grana.

As duas:

— Ah...

(Naquela noite. Apartamento de Monica e Rachel)

Joey está assistindo TV, enquanto as garotas conversam na cozinha.

Chandler entra no apartamento. Ele anda como se estivesse pisando em nuvens e já vai abraçando as garotas, todo gentil:

— Olá, minhas lindas amigas.

Depois ele tenta abraçar Joey, mas o amigo o empurra:

— Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Whoa! Whoa, cai fora, cara.

Chandler se senta na cozinha, com as garotas, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Então, que bicho te mordeu, Chandler ? – Rachel fica curiosa.

— Ah, nada, não – o rapaz responde, meio aéreo e sorrindo feito um bobo.

Monica tenta de outro jeito:

— Então... como foi com a Lyla ?

— Horrível ! Ela é feia, usa aparelho, tem os quadris deste tamanho e é uma chata...

— Sério ? – Joey e Rachel perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, não. A não ser que eu tenha pego a prima cega errada no hospital, ela é linda, inteligente, divertida... Nós ficamos conversando por horas. Incrível, a gente combina em tudo.

— A-há. Eu sabia ! – Monica grita, triunfante.

— Como você sabia ?

— Eu sabia porque quando a minha mãe me ligou para contar que o Ross iria buscá-la, as exatas palavras foram: "ela é linda, inteligente e provavelmente irá se casar antes que você, filhinha". – ela aperta os lábios. Joey interrompe, com uma pergunta para Chandler:

— Ah, é ? E como você vai fazer ?

— Como eu vou fazer o que, Joey ?

— Como você vai fazer pra devolver a prima errada no hospital e pegar a certa ?

— Joey... – Chandler olha sarcástico pra ele – Pense, pense um pouco... tome todo o tempo que precisar.

Joey faz uma cara de quem está pensando. Os três, na cozinha, continuam o assunto:

— E qual é o problema ? Ela não é sua prima, quer dizer... – Rachel tenta.

— O problema é que eu disse a ela que eu era o Ross.

— Oh, Chandeeeer... – diz Monica, reprovando.

— O que você queria que eu fizesse ? Eu prometi que iria dizer que era ele. – ele começa a bater a cabeça no batente da porta, de propósito.

— Bom, ela vai ficar cega pra sempre ? Porque se for assim, não tem problema, não é ? Inclusive, eu sei que as pessoas quando perdem algum sentido, compensam em outro, cara – Joey vem para a cozinha e se mete no assunto novamente, sugestivo.

As garotas fazem cara de quem não está acreditando.

— Cara, você é podre... – Chandler pára um pouco de bater a cabeça no batente e, em seguida, faz uma cara que indica que não acha a idéia de todo ruim, mas logo muda de expressão novamente, ao concluir – mas, não, ela não vai ficar cega pra sempre. Em duas semanas, ela vai tirar a proteção dos olhos e depois disso vai ficar mais difícil convencê-la que eu sou o Ross. – e volta a bater a cabeça no batente.

— Oh, hey, legal ! - Rachel diz, alegremente.

Chandler olha para ela, irônico:

— Obrigado, Rachel, eu vou transmitir os seus votos de "fique boa, logo" para ela.

— Ah, poxa, porque de que adianta ser linda e ter um lindo sorriso, se você não pode se olhar no espelho ? – Rachel responde, na defensiva.

— E também... – Mônica diz, ignorando o comentário de sua roomate, enquanto tenta dar uma solução para o caso - Se você fosse primo dela de verdade, não poderiam ter nada, porque ela é nossa prima em primeiro grau e isso seria muito, **muito**... nojento ! – Monica conclui, com uma careta de aversão e gesticulando, agitada.

— Yeah, vocês duas devem ter andado bastante juntas quando eram pequenas, não é ? Porque essas foram as exatas palavras dela. "Isso seria muito nojento, Ross !" – ele força um tom em falsete.

— E então isso acaba sendo uma coisa boa, não é ? Porque com **Ross** seria nojento, mas **Chandler** não é primo dela. – Monica tenta dar esperanças.

— Eu também disse ao Ross que ela continua feia. – Chandler continua.

— Porque você fez isso ? – Rachel pergunta, franzindo a testa.

— Pra ele achar que assim eu estou fazendo um grande favor prá ele e parar de cobrar as entradas do jogo de basquete... – e continua, quando percebe o protesto mudo de Joey: - Não que eu **fosse** pagar as entradas.

— Yeah ! – Joey responde, aprovando.

— Mas com o Ross eu me entendo depois. Na verdade, eu tinha até decidido contar a verdade para ela quando Tyler chegou.

— Tyler, vizinho da Ursula ? – Phoebe, que estava ouvindo calada até aí, interrompe, animada.

— Tyler é vizinho da sua irmã ! – Chandler pergunta.

— Oh, yeah. E ele é pintor, mas tem uma técnica toda especial, porque ele pinta só com os pés.

— Aaaah, coitado, ele não tem as mãos ? – Rachel coloca as mãos junto ao peito, se compadecendo.

— Ah, não, é porque ele gosta de ler quadrinhos enquanto pinta, mas agora eu estou lembrando que no ano passado ele caiu do andaime, então não devem ser a mesma pessoa... – Phoebe franze ligeiramente o nariz. – Continue contando do seu novo amigo Tyler, Chandler.

— Meu amigo ? Ele não é meu amigo. Ele é o roomate de Rose, amiga da Lyla – Chandler objeta, indignado só com a idéia – "Oh, eu sou o Tyler, vejam todos como eu sou bonito e como a Lyla vai se apaixonar por mim e nós vamos nos casar e não vamos nem mandar um convite para o primo Ross.E depois, vamos ter milhões de bebês e..." – ele faz um muxoxo.

— Espera, espera, espera. – Rachel interrompe a neurose do amigo - Do andaime ? Mas, Phoebs, você disse que ele era pintor.

— Pintor de parede.

— Oh ! Será que a gente poderia chamá-lo para um orçamento ? As paredes do meu quarto estão descascando e... – Rachel pergunta para Phoebe.

Porém, antes que Phoebe possa responder, Chandler grita:

— Será que o meu problema perdeu todo o interesse por aqui ? Será que eu deveria procurar alguém na rua prá me ouvir ?

Phoebe e Rachel :

— Desculpe, Chan.

— É, desculpe, Chandler.

Monica que ficara quieta pensando, se mostra prática:

— Ainda assim, se você está a fim da Lyla, tem que contar a verdade prá ela. Quando encontrar o Ross, conte a verdade prá ele também.

— Então corre, Chandler, vá ao apartamento dela e conte tudo, esse Tyler é carta fora do baralho – Rachel dá o maior apoio.

— É ! Corra como o vento, cara, corra como o vento - Joey também o apóia.

Chandler se anima e sai correndo do apê. Joey olha para as garotas, animado:

— Tomara que a sua outra prima que ele esqueceu no hospital seja tão linda e valha a pena como essa, não ?

As garotas ficam olhando para ele incrédulas, sem resposta.

**Segunda Parte**

(Mais tarde, ainda no apartamento de Mônica e Rachel)

Rachel e Phoebe conversam sobre a pintura que Rachel quer em seu quarto, enquanto Monica prepara o jantar e Joey tira uma soneca no sofá.

Ross entra no apê, soltando fumaça pelo nariz:

— Chandler ! Chandler ! Cadê o Chandler ! - Ele grita, procurando pelo apartamento.

No sofá, Joey acorda assustado e grita também:

— Não, Sophie, eu juro que isso nunca me aconteceu antes !

Momentaneamente, os outros olham para Joey espantados e ele afunda novamente no sofá, envergonhado. Logo Ross torna a perguntar:

— Muito bem, onde é que ele está ? Onde o traidor está ?

— Ele voltou para o apartamento da Lyla – Monica responde, mas acrescenta rapidamente, quando percebe que o irmão se prepara para sair novamente – Mas você **não** vai para lá ! Ele te explica tudo depois.

Rachel corre e se interpõe entre Ross e a porta.

— Eu quero saber que diabos está acontecendo. Acabei de receber uma ligação da mamãe e ela me perguntou se eu estou dando em cima da Lyla. – Ross resolve explicar, ainda furioso.

— Ross, foi você mesmo quem provocou isso. Agora fica calmo. – Rachel tenta explicar.

— Eu provoquei isso ? Como, como, como eu provoquei isso ? Eu acho que **não** ! – Ross se senta numa cadeira e cruza e descruza as pernas, com os olhos dardejando na direção da ex-namorada. Tudo o que ele não consegue, no momento, é justamente ficar calmo.

— A-ha. E de quem foi a idéia de mandar o Chandler no seu lugar ? – Phoebe pergunta significativamente.

— Ok. Minha. Mas eu falei prá ele **buscar** a Lyla no hospital. Será que eu falei alguma coisa como, sei lá: "fique a vontade para dar em cima da minha prima em meu nome" ? **Não** ! – o rapaz responde.

— Certo, mas como você sabe que o Chandler deu em cima da sua prima ? – Rachel pergunta.

— Porque foi o que a minha mãe me falou, pelo telefone. Como eu poderia ter tido uma idéia tão pervertida a ponto de dar em cima da própria prima em primeiro grau ?

— Ross, eu acho que o seu problema principal é que você conversa demais com a sua mãe pelo telefone... E outra, você não teria nem chance com a Lyla, não é mesmo ? Então, prá que se preocupar ? – Rachel provoca.

— Na verdade, isso não está correto. – ele bravateia - Se eu desse em cima dela, teria meio caminho andado, porque quando éramos crianças, ela tinha, tipo, uma paixão por mim.

— Ah, essas paixões da infância... São as que duram para sempre. – Rachel continua gozando da cara do ex-namorado.

Ross olha zangado para ela. Rachel sustenta o olhar dele, com um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

— Chandler foi para o apê da Lyla contar prá ela que não é você. – Monica interrompe a briguinha dos dois.

A atenção de Ross volta novamente para a irmã. Ele se indigna:

— O que ? Que mundo é esse, onde a gente não pode nem contar que um amigo vai fingir que é a gente, sem abrir a boca por aí ? Que mundo é esse ?

— Ross ! – Monica cruza os braços e olha séria para ele.

— Yeah, eu sei... Mas ainda assim... – ele solta os braços ao redor do corpo - que linguarudo ! E, depois dessa, é claro que ele vai ter que **pagar** por aquelas entradas.

— Ah, fica esperando por isso, cara... – Joey resmunga, do sofá.

— Oh, vai dizer que não está nem um pouco contente por seu amigo ter conhecido uma garota legal, que também se interessou por ele ? – Monica o abraça.

— É, um pouco... – Ross ainda se mostra chateado – Eu só ainda não sei como eu vou fazer para explicar isso tudo para Tia Enid e para mamãe.

— Hum, que tal falando a verdade ? – Monica sugere.

— Ah, interessante – Ross responde irônico, como se considerasse a sério a sugestão da irmã – Porém, quem sabe, nós não podemos pensar em algo melhor? Rachel? Phoebe ?

(apartamento de Lyla)

Chandler toca a campainha, todo nervoso. Ele segura um enorme buquê de rosas.

Tyler atende, com uma lata de cerveja na mão.

— Oi, cara, você de volta ?

Do sofá, Lyla pergunta:

— Quem está aí ?

— É só o teu primo. – Tyler responde para ela.

Chandler e Tyler se medem, como potenciais adversários.

— Ross, entra, entra. Tyler fez pipoca e nós estamos vendo uns vídeos... Na verdade, eu só estou ouvindo uns vídeos, mas ele está me explicando tudo o que se passa na tela – Lyla ri, parecendo contente por ele estar de volta.

— Oh, tenho certeza que sim. Isso tudo é muito interessante – Chandler força uma risada – Então, Tyler, será que você poderia arrumar um vaso para eu poder colocar essas flores ?

— Oh, Ross, que gentil, você trouxe flores... Mas eu não tenho nenhum vaso aqui em casa. – Lyla explica.

— Ah, não tem problema. Eu tenho certeza que o Tyler aqui não vai se importar em sair e comprar um, não é mesmo ? Aqui estão cinqüenta dólares, amigão. Não precisa ter pressa – E antes que o outro consiga dizer qualquer coisa, Chandler o empurra para fora do apartamento e fecha a porta.

— Então, Lyla, onde eu parei ?

— Oh, é mesmo, Ross, você estava para me contar uma coisa importante, quando o Tyler chegou e você foi embora...

— Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, que amigão... – ele faz uma careta e logo volta ao assunto - Mas o que interessa é que você prometeu que não iria ficar brava até eu te contar tudo, não é mesmo ? – ele deixa as rosas sobre a mesinha de centro e se senta junto a Lyla no sofá.

— Como eu poderia ficar brava com você ?

— Para começar, eu não sou o Ross...

— Como ? Quem é você ? - ela levanta do sofá, apavorada - Algum tarado ? Saia daqui, senão eu vou começar a gritar. Socorro, socorro.

— Espera, espera, se acalma – Chandler grita também – Eu estou tentando explicar o que aconteceu, ok ! Eu sou amigo do Ross. Ele me pediu prá ir te buscar no hospital.

— Mas você disse que **era** o Ross. – a garota não se convence.

— Só que eu não sou. Meu nome é Chandler.

— Chandler, o amigo que não é crápula, mas sim o sonho de toda garota ? Bem que eu achei esquisito quando você disse aquelas coisas. Até achei que você era meio gay... – a garota comenta - Mas então, por que você disse que era o Ross ? – Lyla volta a se sentar. Chandler também se senta.

— Porque ele me pediu prá dizer que era ele. Prá mãe dele achar que foi mesmo te buscar no hospital, ao invés de chantagear o amigo idiota a ir em seu lugar. – o rapaz explica.

— Ah... entendi.

— Mas isso é bom, não é ? Olha o lado positivo, agora você sabe que **não **somos primos, então você não precisa ter mais medo de sentir atração por mim.

— É... isso é... bom – Lyla responde, embora sua voz indique que pensa o contrário.

Chandler repara no tom de voz da garota:

— Então porque você parece não estar mais interessada, como estava antes ?

Lyla tenta ser delicada:

— Sabe o que é, Ross... quero dizer, **Chandler** ? – ela se corrige – É que, enquanto eu pensava que você era o meu primo, era mais excitante, porque tinha toda aquela coisa do proibido, sabe ?

— Seeeei...

— Mas agora que você explicou tudo, parece que não tem mais a mesma graça.

— Na-não-não. Isso não é justo, porque quando a gente era primo ainda, você não quis nada porque achava que seria nojento. Você disse que era **nojento** ! – ele exclama.

— É, mas eu estava esperando que você dissesse que nós deveríamos esconder o nosso caso do resto da família, dos amigos e da sociedade.

— É, soa como um bom plano para mim. Mas, hey, que tal se a gente então fingisse que eu ainda sou seu primo ? Você pode me chamar de Ross e tudo, se quiser... – ele ainda tenta mais uma vez.

— Mas não seria a mesma coisa, não é ? – ela recusa.

— É, achei que não. – ele suspira.

— Ainda assim, nós podemos ser amigos, não é ?

— Ah, não sei, minha idéia de voltar a ser seu primo me parece melhor que a sua de ser só minha amiga... não quer mesmo reconsiderar ? - ela sacode a cabeça em negativa e ele conclui - Está bem, no final, parece que todas as mulheres só querem mesmo é só amizade comigo...

— Olha, eu tenho certeza que um dia... – Lyla tenta consolá-lo

—Yeah, yeah, yeah, - ele a interrompe - Não venha com esse papo de amiguinha prá cima de mim... que um dia eu vou encontrar uma garota que me ame e bla bla bla. Hum, está bem, então seremos amigos.

Lyla o abraça, mas depois de um tempinho, se afasta:

— Chandler, por um acaso, você cheirou meu cabelo ?

— É que eu ainda vou levar um tempo para sair do estágio de prima e passar para o de amiga. Mas sabe de uma coisa, quando você tirar esses tampões dos olhos, vai se arrepender por estar me dispensando.

— Sério ?

— Nah... eu só queria criar uma expectativa... então eu vou indo. Você vai ficar bem ?

— Vou, logo o Tyler vai estar de volta.

Ela beija o rosto dele. Ele se levanta do sofá e sai do apartamento.

No corredor, Chandler encontra Tyler, que vem carregando um vaso de vidro. Os dois interrompem o passo e se encaram.

Chandler pergunta:

— Então, Tyler, você tem alguma ligação com a família Geller ?

O rapaz estranha, mas responde:

— Não.

— Muito bem... E com a família Crawford ?

— Bom, na verdade, minha tia-avó se casou com um Crawford, que... – Tyler começa a responder, mas Chandler o larga falando sozinho e sai resmungando:

— Ah, seu maldito bastardo sortudo...

Epílogo 

(Central Perk, na manhã de domingo)

Todos os seis amigos estão reunidos no lounge do Central Perk, tomando café. Chandler está com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Monica e todos tentam consola-lo:

— Chandler, você acabou não perdendo nada. Ela sempre foi meio maluca, desde quando éramos pequenos... – Monica é a primeira a tocar no assunto.

— É... – Chandler responde, mas sem se convencer.

— Era maluca, mas uma maluca muuuuito gostosa... – Joey diz, mas as garotas fazem cara feia prá ele e ele se defende – Hey, eu só estou falando, mas foi o Chandler que deu em cima da própria prima. Chandler pervertido... ihihihihihi.

— Se ela só estava interessada em você porque achava que eram primos... – Rachel começa.

— Hey, ela só estava interessada enquanto pensava que ele era **eu**, entendeu ? – Ross objeta, irritado.

— Humpf, se você quiser pensar assim... – Rachel faz pouco caso dele e toma um gole de seu latte.

— Se eu quiser **pensar**, não. Eu já falei que ela era apaixonada por mim quando éramos crianças. – ele se defende.

— Oh, yeah, Ross é irresistível – Phoebe faz um biquinho e pisca prá ele.

— Ah, Phoebe, você acha mesmo isso ? – Ross fica comovido.

— Claro. Se você e o Chandler se juntarem e um começar a fingir que é o outro, vão conseguir conquistar todas as primas que não encontram desde a infância. – Monica responde pela amiga.

Ross perde o ar emocionado e olha zangado para a irmã.

:F I M:


End file.
